What Hurts the Most
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Inspired by the song by the same name. BBxRae, somewhat dark.
1. Arrival of the Beast

1. Arrival of the Beast

It was an ordinary day in Jump City...until the sky tore open.

People ran in panic, not wanting to be near whatever came out of the hole in the sky. They ran even faster when the green dragon came in for a landing. It was massive, with a fierce expression on its face...and a glowing black gemstone embeded in its forehead. As it landed, the sky rip closed, and it roared its challenge. Glancing over, it saw an empty building, and casually knocked it over like it was nothing.

The aarm went ff at the Tower, and the Titans headed out. Raven flinched back from the beast, at first mistaking it for Malchior, since she felt Malchior's magic around it. Then the creature turned on the Titans.

"So," he spoke. "The heroes arrive. About time. Your response time is rather slow. I've already demolished three city blocks. I think you all need more training."

"Titans," Robin shouted, "GO!" He leaped to the attack, throwing freeze disks, but the dragon easily evaded them and knocked him aside.

"Fool. You rush in recklessly, without stopping to check your opponents movements, and you play your ace to soon." It opened its mouth and exhaled a frigid blast, freezing Robin to the building he impacted against.

"ROBIN!" Starfire flew towards him, intent on breaking him free, but was knocked out of the sky by a smack of the dragon's wing.

"Eyes on your opponent, Princess. Your powers do you no good if you do not use them properly."

Raven tried to come to her friends' defense, but the dragon seized her in a claw. "Not so fast. I have other plans for you." The dragon exhaled, and sand flew by her on the breeze, and the breath carried the scent of rose petals.

"A sleep...spell..." She wasn't able to say anymore before she lost conciousness.

Beast Boy and Cyborg charged in, trying to save her, but the dragon turned quickly, knocking them aside with his tail.

"Hear this, Titans. I am Carrion, and she is mine now." The dragon spread his wings and took flight, vanishing as he cast an invisibility spell upon himself.

"Raven..." Beast Boy sounded broken. "RAVEN!" 


	2. Motivations

2. Motivations

"Hello again, old friend."

"Oh, it's you..."

"You need not be so hostile..."

"I see you two are moving on with your lives. When's it due?"

"...two more months."

"That's good."

"Will you be there?"

"...no..."

"But...please, you must find a way to move on, and-"

"Move on? MOVE ON? How can you say that? If it had been him, could you have moved on? Were it you, could he have?"

"Sorry...I shouldn't have shouted..."

"I can't bear to see you like this..."

"That's why I came all the way out here...so no one would have to see me."

"But-"

"I think you should go now."

"...Goodbye old friend."

Carrion shook himself awake. That dream-memory had plagued him for quite some time, but he thought he would be free of it now. No matter. He turned.

He sat in the cave he had crafted with his magic, glancing around at the furnishings. One bookcase, filled with books. A kitchenette, completely equipped to satisfy any hunger, provided plenty of magically created ingredients. A large bed, too small for him, but with plenty of space for the single occupant.

Raven slept on, still unaware of the situation. Carrion glanced at the walls, the special mineral deadening demon magic painlessly, so she could not turn her powers on him, and blocking electronic signal, so she couldn't contact anyone, and no one could track her. Glancing back at the bed, he checked what he'd placed there. THe mug of her favorite herbal tea still steamed, kept warm by magic. A copy of the book she'd been reading today sat there, marked to the page she was on.

The books on the shelf were all her favorites. The food in the kitchen chosen to her tastes. There was even a wardrobe of clothes in her size and tastes, and a walled off area for changing. And behind several twists of cavern wall was the bathing area, complete with hot spring.

Yes. Everything was perfect. Now all that remained was to wait for her to awaken. 


	3. Panic

3. Panic

The Titans, less one, sat in the Tower going over what happened.

"I can't believe how easily we got our butts kicked!" Cyborg said, slamming a hand down on the table.

"The creature knew how we were going to fight, and countered our every move." Starfire sat back, nursing the slashes across her back she got from Carrion's wing claws.

"And he kidnapped Raven!" Beast Boy was pacing. He hadn't stopped moving since he got back. "What are we going to do? Who knows what that sick, twisted, evil bastard is doing to Raven at this very moment?"

At that moment, in the cave, Carrion sneezed twice as he watched Raven, chuckling to himself.

Robin, however, was reading the incident report. "I'm not entirely sure he IS evil."

Everyone rounded on him, shouting out a surprised, "WHAT?"

"Here me out," he said, holding up the police report. "In the assault on the city, he only destroyed empty buildings. If there were people in the building, he'd first terrorize them, driving them out of the building, then take it down story by story, always knocking the rubble away from civilians. Yes, he destroyed three city blocks...but aside from us, there were no injuries and no casualties whatsoever. For a dragon attack, that's pretty incredible."

"I'd say RAVEN GETTING KIDNAPPED is pretty evil!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Wait," Cyborg said, "are you saying that the whole attack on the city was just to lure us out and capture Raven? That sounds like something Slade would do."

"But Slade wouldn't care about civilian casualties," Robin said. "Whoever Carrion is, he did."

"Then maybe he's some sort of crazed super fan with powers...oh god! WHat kind of sick depraved things is he doing to her! I've gotta find and save her!" Beast Boy leaped out the window and became a falcon, flying through the city looking for Raven.

Robin sighed. "I don't think that's what it is...and I don't think finding her is going to be that easy..."

"What do you mean, friend Robin?"

"We're not picking up her communicator, so wherever she is, she's shielded. Also..." He paused. "Ever since I was...haunted by Slade, and she looked into my mind, I've had a...sorta sixth sense about where she was, and could feel her in my mind to a certain extent. But...I can't sense her now, which means either she's dead, or her powes are being suppressed."

"Then we've got nothing to go on," Cyborg said. Then he slammed his fist down on the table. "DAMMIT!" 


	4. Pleasant Conversation

4. Pleasant Conversation

Raven woke slowly. Her nose twitched. She could smell her preferred morning blend nearby. Sitting up, she reached for it, sniffed closely, and took a sip.

"You're far more trusting than I thought you would be."

She turned. Carrion sat there, watching her inscrutably. Dragons were very good at being inscrutable, she noticed.

"Not worried I slipped something into your tea?"

SHe raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm half demon. Anything that would do more than upset my digestion would change the fragrance of the tea."

"Not worried about anything other than poisons?"

She smirked. "I got a bead on your emotions before I conked out. I don't know what your plans for me are, but you don't mean me any harm."

He chuckled. "I had forgotten how quick you were in tight situations."

Raven looked at him oddly. "Do I...know you?"

"Not yet." Carrion shifted. "I don't believe I've introduced myself to you yet."

"You're Carrion. That's what you called yourself before you left my friends behind. I wasn't quite asleep at that point."

"I see." Carrion went back to watching her.

"You plan on just staring at me all day?"

"Unless you have something better in mind for a way to spend our time, I am content with that arrangement."

Raven snarled. "Just what do you want with me?"

"Well, let's think about this." Carrion smiled, showing a lot of teeth. "I'm a dragon, and you're a princess, and I've just kidnapped you. You've read a lot, and you're clever. YOU tell ME what I want with you."

Raven glared at him, but he said no more. SHe sighed.

"Well, in some stories dragons eat Princesses, but if that was what you wanted, you'd have done so already."

"Indubitably."

"In others, they keep Princesses in a collection, but that generally requires more than one."

"Precisely."

"In some stories, though, a captured princess is expected to care for the dragon that captured them. Cleaning their scales and cooking for them, and so on. In exchange, the dragon provides them with an equitable living arrangement, and sees to their needs." She glanced around at the bed, the wardrobe, the bookcase. "This seems to fit that scenario. So I'm to cook for you?"

"Not unless your cooking skills have improved dramatically since your attempt in your 16th year. Even a dragon stomach wouldn't be able to digest those pancakes."

SHe glared at him suspiciously. "You seem to know a lot about me."

"Raven, I know quite a bit about you, more than you could know. But that's not the issue at hand, now is it?"

She sneered. "Well, it doesn't look like you need your scales cleaned much, either."

"Not that you'd agree to do it if they did, right?"

She snorted. "Darn right."

"SO what other purposes do dragons have for kidnapped princesses?"

"Well...in most stories where dragons are civilized...they're often lonely. So, kidnapping a princess might be for...companionship." She suddenly looked closer at the bed, than up at the dragon, and paled. "No."

Carrion scoffed. "Of course not. Furthest thing from my mind. Well...maybe 7th furthest. But your the one who thought to go there. Is there a side to you...that thinks like that?"

She blushed, and pulled up her hood to cover her face. "Well, why not?" she found herself asking, and hid her face further.

"Raven, the only way I would seek THAT sort of companionship from you...is if you offered."

Raven glanced up at Carrion, confused.

Carrion chuckled. "To be perfectly honest...I'm rather enjoying our conversation. I'm learning things about you I didn't know. I'm most pleased." Carrion lay down and curled up. "We'll talk more tomorrow. Explore the cavern to your hearts content, but avoid the air vent. There's a 7th level seal on it to keep out creepy crawlies, and it will backfire if you get too close." With that, Carrion closed his eyes and began to snore.

Raven glanced around, and decided it couldn't hurt. She went to explore the cavern, realizing it was probably going to be her home for a while, given her inability to wield her powers. 


	5. Inquisition

5. Inquisition

Carrion opened his eyes and smiled. From what he could smell, Raven had made use of the facilities. Glancing up, he saw she had indeed utilized the bathing area and the wardrobe. She had changed from her usual unitard and cloak to a lavender dress with shoulder straps.

"Well don't you look lovely today, Princess."

"Save the pleasentries. I'm hungry."

"Really? I thought you never had much more than your tea."

"My powers help sustain my body by absorbing energy from the environment. But I can't use my powers here, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Ah. I was unaware of this. Very well." Sitting up, Carrion stretched his neck out. "What would you like?"

"Anything but roadkill."

Carrion laughed aloud. "And here I thought you didn't do jokes."

"I've spent too much time with Beast Boy. He's rubbing off on me."

"He'd be pleased to hear that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Carrion ignored the question. "So, what would you like? Bacon and eggs? Steak? Cereal? I'm sure I can rustle up whatever your stomach requires."

Raven thought for a while. THen her stomach grumbled loudly. "Whatever you make, there better be a lot."

"Certainly." Carrion waved a claw at the kitchenette, and black energy sparkled from the tips. Food items appeared, and began to prepare themselves. Within a matter of minutes, a full Lumberjack breakfast special had prepared itself. "Enjoy."

Raven dug in, surprised at how good it tasted. Carrion watched, amused. Once she finished eating, he waved his hand, and the dishes proceeded to wash themselves.

"Talk about the latest in automation," Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

Carrion crossed his arms and leaned down on them. "So, what shall we talk about today?"

"Well, you seem to want to know about me, and I want to know about you. SO how about we try asking each other some questions, shall we?"

"Very well. Now, there are a few things I'm sure each of us won't answer, so if we come to those, we'll mention it, I'm sure."

"Of course. So, who goes first?"

"Ladies first, of course."

"Very well. Why did you kidnap me?"

"Any number of reasons."

"That's not an answer."

"Very well. So that certain things were not left undone. Does that satisfy you?"

"...I suppose it will have to, won't it?"

"Indeed. Why do you deny your emotions?"

"If you know as much about me as you claim, you know that answer."

"I'm not asking why you suppressed them before you bested your father. I'm asking why you deny them since. You have emotions, the same as anyone else, and it's unhealthy to deny them and suppress them. Also, it can cause issues with your magic, given that your emotions drive it. SO why deny them?"

"...I don't know how to feel..."

"Beg pardon?"

"All my life...I've had to supress every bit of emotion I ever had, to protect everyone around me. Just because I can show emotion now...doesnt' mean I'm able to. I...don't know what I'm doing."

"That sounds to me more like you don't know how to express your emotions. Why deny them entirely?"

Raven glanced up, then looked away and sighed. "Because there isn't a point to having them."

"What?"

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"Very well." Carrion shifted. "Ask."

"WHy do you care?"

Carrion smiled. "Which part of that question do you want answered: why anyone would care about YOU, or why I care specifically?"

"...both..."

Carrion shakes his head. "Raven, you are a beautiful, talented, compassionate girl, and you genuinely care about everyone around you, even those who don't really deserve it. You may not show it well, but anyone who takes the time to know you can see it. But don't take my word for it, ask Melvin next time you see her."

Raven flushed, and wished her cloak were clean so she could pull up her hood.

"As for why I care...let's just say that I have long had a vested interest...in your happiness."

"..." Raven was very quiet.

"I believe it's my turn to ask a question."

"...yes..."

"Do you love?"

Raven's eyes snapped up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I asked. Do you feel the tender emotions of romantic affection towards anyone in particular?"

"That's rather personal to ask."

"Oh come now. It's not like I asked you for your measurements!"

Raven gestured at the wardrobe. "Plainly you already know those!" There was a touch of anger in her voice.

Carrion flinched backwards. "It seems I have upset you. Very well, we shall continue another time." He stood. "I will be out for a time. If you get hungry, there is some lunch foods in the cooler." He turned to leave.

"...Garfield..."

Carrion stopped. "Beg pardon?"

"Garfield Mark Logan...also known as Beast Boy." Raven looked up. "You asked who I had feelings for. There's your answer."

Carrion stood still for a long time. "...why haven't you told him?"

"Why do you care?"

"That doesn't matter now!" Carrion rounded on her, his eyes glowing. "You have these feelings for him, and you are not so blind as to miss that he feels the same, so why do you not act? You know he will never push you into anything that might make you uncomfortable, which means he will never make the first move. So why do YOU not act?" Curls of smoke escaped Carrion's mouth as his head thrust up towards Raven, causing her to stumble backwards.

Falling back onto the bed, Raven cast her eyes downward. "Because I don't want to break his heart."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Raven looked up at Carrion. "My blood makes me half demon...but my life energy is all human. Human bodies weren't meant to handle demon power...so the more I use my magic, and the more I tap into my demonic abilities, the faster my life burns away. It already burns up far faster than most."

Carrion stared at her, then slowly turned around. "...how much time do you have left?"

"...maybe a year, tops."

"And you intend to spend it in solitude?"

"...better than cast Beast Boy into hell when it ends..."

"Tell me...do you think he would object to dedicating that year to you?"

"...what?"

"...next time you see Beast Boy...tell him about your time limit...and your feelings for him. You may be surprised by what he chooses to do." Carrion spread his wings and took off through the ventilation shaft, the seal parting for him before sealing.

Raven sat, dumbfounded, trying to make sense of what was going on. 


	6. The Rescue

6. The Rescue

Beast Boy saw the waver in the air, and knew what it was. That dragon was flying while invisible. Which meant...if he followed it, it would lead him to Raven. Determined to his course of action, he took a near tail position, angled so he could track the waver in the air. He didn't have time to stop and call the othes, he would have to do this alone.

Carrion flew around the city several times...but didn't do anything. Finally, as the sun was setting, he turned towards the outskirts of the city. As he flew, he dropped the cloak, and angled downward. A segment of rock shifted, and a tunnel into the earth appeared. Carrion folded his wings and dove into it. Beast Boy followed suit, hot on his tail.

Beast Boy followed Carrion through several twists and turns in the rock, then into a wide open space. Looking forward, he saw a brief flash of purple...followed by a green blur as he was slammed against a wall and pinned by Carrion's claw.

"Well...I thought I'd picked up a tail. SO much the better." He leaned in, snarling. "Now my plan can come to fruition."

Beast Boy shifted back. "Your...plan?"

"Of course, boy...I seek unmaking. But it seems impossible, with what I know now...but perhaps there is more to you than there is to me..."

"Beast Boy!"

Raven had gotten up, awoken by the racket. SHe ran forward. "Carrion! Let him go!" She pounded on his scaly arm.

Carrion grinned, then turned to Beast Boy. "Garfield Mark Logan...do you recognize the plight you are in?"

"*cough* *cough* I'm not gonna let you get away with this..."

"You come into MY cave uninvited, and think YOU can dictate what happens here? I'M in charge here, boy, and you'd best learn that, unless you wish to face the consequences."

Beast Boy glared at him.

"Why do you struggle so hard to save this girl, child?"

"She's my friend...of course I try to-"

"Enough of your deceit!" Pulling him back, Carrion slammed Beast Boy against the wall. "One way or another, the truth will out!"

Beast Boy coughed up some blood. "GO shove it up your rear!"

"I had forgotten...your stubbornness. Very well." Reaching out fast, he seized Raven in his other claw and applied force. Raven screamed in pain.

"Raven!" Beast Boy turned on Carrion. "Let her go!"

"Speak truthfully, boy, or you die together! Speak the words you have longed to uncage from your heart, the truth of your being. Now is your defining moment, boy! Speak now, or forever rest in peace!" He began to squeeze both teens, slowly.

Hearing Raven scream in pain, Beast Boy broke. "Because I love her!" He started to cry. "I love her...I'd risk anything to save her..." The tears fell freely. "And now I've failed her...when all I ever wanted was to make her happy."

"Beast Boy..." Raven stared at him, her heart breaking.

Suddenly, Carrion released them both, and turned away. "It is done. No longer are words left unspoken." Facing away from them, Carrion shimmered with light, and then a man in an all covering white robe stood before them. Raising a hand, he blasted out one wall of the cavern with a twitch of his fingers. "Remember what I have said to you, Raven. When time runs short, every moment is precious." With that, he left the cavern.

Raven felt her powers returning as she went to Beast Boy. She meant to heal his injuries, but he just pulled her into his arms and held her, crying softly. Not long after, the other Titans arrived to collect them, tracking their communicators signals. 


	7. Goodbyes

7. Goodbyes

Beast Boy sat in Raven's room, having been invited there once they both recovered from their ordeal. Raven sat next to him, gathering herself for what would be the hardest things she would ever have to say.

"Beast Boy...we need to talk."

"It's...anout what I said back in the cave, isn't it?"

Raven nodded.

"Well, it was true, every word of it. I can understand if you don't feel the same-" Raven interrupted his starting self-pity diatribe with a kiss on the lips. Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he tried to catch his breath when she pulled away.

"I know...and I feel the same."

"Raven..." Beast Boy was stunned. In his mind, fireworks and other celebrations were going off. Not only had he managed to confess to Raven, but she felt the same way, AND she kissed him!

"You're probably wondering why I haven't told you before this..."

"...maybe a little..."

Raven sighed. "It's because I'm dying."

"WHAT!"

"Beast Boy, don't freak out-"

"Raven, you just told me you love me, and now you tell me you're dying! This is like, 10 times the heart twist Star did to RObin day one! And now you tell me not to freak out!"

"Beast Boy, nothing can be done."

"What do you mean nothing can be done?"

Raven stared himdown, and he quieted. Then she thought for a time. "You know that old saw about Death having an hourglass for every person that measures the sands of their lives?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"Well, my demonic nature means that I go through my sand a lot quicker...and whenever I use my magic, I burn up more."

"You mean...fighting crime the way you do...you're burning up your life?"

Raven nodded.

"...WHY?"

"Because...at least that way my death would mean something. Before my father tried to come through, I tried to burn up enough of my life force so I would die before he could use me as his portal...but he kept sending more energy into me. After...I knew I wouldn't live a full life, so I tried to go out a hero, and not leave anyone behind me brokenhearted."

Beast Boy was quiet for a while, then pulled her into his arms. "Raven...how...how much time have you got left?"

"...at most a year..."

"Then I'm going to make sure it's the best year of your life."

"...Beast Boy?"

"Not anymore. RAven...I'm going to make sure that this last year of your life...is worth every moment, or my name isn't Garfield Mark Logan."

"...Gar..." She couldn't take it anymore. She cried into his chest.

The next morning, she awone to find two suitcases packed and waiting to go. Garfield had laid out some casual clothes for her, and she changed into them. When she opened her door, he was there, smiling. He pulled her into a quick embrace, and a quick kiss. "Let's not waste a moment." He picked up the suitcases.

Down in the garage, the others were waiting for them. Everyone embraced Raven tearfully.

"Friend Raven...I...I hope your last year is one bountiful with love and joy." Starfire couldn't hold back her tears.

"Rae...don't leave anything for regrets, ya here me, sis?" Tears poured from Cyborg's one human eye.

Robin was silent as he embraced Raven. Then he turned and handed something to Garfield. "Here." It was a debit card with the name "G.M. Logan" on it. "Funds for your trip. Go nuts, okay?"

"...thanks Robin." Gardield's voice was thick with emotion.

"Come on you guys," Cyborg said. "I got you guys a going away present." He pressed a button on his wrist, and a panel opened up, revealing a supped up Mustang convertible. "It's got all the latest Titan tech, and it'll get you anywhere you wanna go faster than anything else on Earth, sea, or sky." He held out his hand, and gave Gar the keys. On the ring were two tags, each in the shape of an airplane ticket. Both read, "Paradise." 


	8. Wanderings

8. Wanderings

"So tell me Raven," Garfield said as they drove down the road, "this is your year. What do you want to do with it?"

"I...I don't really know..."

"Come on. Isn't there anywhere you've ever wanted to go? Anything you've wanted to do? The world is your oyster now, Raven, and it's up to you how to enjoy it."

"Well..." she smiled. "I...guess there are a few things..."

France...

Raven admired the paintings as they toured the Lourve. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Garfield smiled at her. "Yes...you are."

She elbowed him. "You're supposed to be admiring the paintings."

"You told me to admire the most beautiful thing I could fins in here and tell you all about it."

Raven blushed. "I'm not winning this arguement, am I?"

Garfield shook his head, grinning.

They stood at the top of the Eifel Tower staring out at the view.

"It's beautiful up here..."

"Yes," Raven said. "But I've seen better views of the city, and I didn't come up here for the view."

"You didn't? Then why are you up here?"

Raven blushed a little, leaned over the side...and spat.

Garfield cracked up. Raven laughed a little, too.

London...

"You sure we got permission to do this?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Rae. I talked it over with the queen, and she gave her okay."

"Okay then." Raven finished and turned. "How do I look?"

Beast Boy looked at her for a bit, then laughed. "Incredibly gaudy."

"No wonder they're locked up in this tower, right?"

Rome...

"Thunder, Lightning, I wanted to thank you both for this..."

"Do not worry, my green friend. It is a pleasure for both of us."

"Yeah. Besides, it's to make your girl happy."

The two storm brotheres stepped into the colloseum, and turned towards the Emperor's seat. They saluted with their swords, and proceeded to battle, every inch Roman gladiators. SOmewhere towards the middle of the fight, Garfield charged in as a lion.

Raven sat in the Emperor's chair, smiling.

Japan...

"Gar...I'm a little scared..."

"Don't worry. I've got you."

They stood precariously balanced on the peak of Tokyo Tower, Garfield's arms wrapped around her, as she spread ehr arms wide and tilted her head back, enjoying the whipping wind and letting her mind drift.

Egypt...

Raven smiled as the secret entrance to the Pyramids slid open. "Come on, Gar. Let's go!"

"Right behind you." Garfield turned into a bat to help her manuever.

Turning on her flashlight, she explored the ancient interiors of one of the ancient wonders of the world.

China...

"So this is the Great Wall, huh?"

"Yep. It's...a wall...and it's...great..."

Raven sighed. "YOu know, I thought it would be more impressive...but after all I've seen, it just seems so...lacking."

"Well, you come from another dimension and you've been to other planets. It just doesn't have the same wonder anymore."

"What about you?"

"I always wondered what it would be like to skateboard across the length..."

RAven smiled. "Let's give it a try. It sounds like fun."

Somewhere...close to the end...

"SO where are we going now, Gar?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, Gar."

"Okay...someone you wanted to say goodbye to."

Raven flinched as she saw the monastery come into view. "Gar..."

"Raven, I know how much they mean to you...and trust me, whatever pain losing you may cause them, it's better if they have a chance to say goodbye." His eyes misted, remembering.

Seeing this, Raven smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you, Gar."

They came in for a landing, and three small forms came running up, screaming, "RAVEN!" A large form was close behind them.

Raven knelt and hugged her kids, laughing and crying at the same time. She held them close, at long last letting her heart bleed with the pain of what she was losing.

Melvin looked up at her. "Raven...why are you crying?"

"Because...this is the last time I'll ever see you."

"What? Why?"

"Because...I'm dying."

Explanations, tears, and hugs followed. "But...but what about us?" Timmy finally asked.

"Don't worry," Raven said. "After I'm gone...Beast Boy will take care of you."

"Yeah," Garfield said. "She's been your Mommy, so I'll be your Daddy."

Melvin looked up at Raven. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Raven smiled. "Yes, he is."

Melvin smiled big. "Are you gonna get married? Can I be flower girl?"

Raven blanched a bit. "I...I don't know, I mean, I have so little time left-"

"DO you want to?"

Raven turned to Garfield. "Gar?"

"Do you want to? Because...I do."

"Gar..." Looking into his eyes, she saw he knew what he was saying, and everything it meant. She fell into his arms, embracing him. "...yes."

"Minutes or hours, days or years...for as long as we both live, I am yours alone and you are mine." Gar smiled as he completed the vows the monks had come up for them, given their situation.

"Minutes or hours, days or years...for as long as we both live, I am yours alone and you are mine." Raven smiled at her love, her soon to be husband.

The monk performing the ceremony smiled at them. "Then by the power granted me by God, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Raven and Gar embraced and shared a passionate kiss. Mevlin and her brothers smiled happily, and some of the monks began to cry.

Suddenly, Gar scooped his wife into his arms, holding her bridal style. "So, love...where do you want to go now?"

She smiled, leaned in, and whispered something to him. His eyes went wide. "You sure?" She nodded.

Smiling, he took her back to the car and flew off. Melvin glanced at the monks. "I wonder whee they're going?"

Somewhere in Africa...

The car came in for a landing in an unexplored section of African jungle. Nearby, surrounded by large trees, was a large lake fed by a cascading waerfall. Grinning, Garfield carried Raven around behind the waterfall, to a cave he had found there long ago, when he had traveled there with his parents.

"What is this place, Gar?" Raven asked.

"Just what you requested, love," he said, laying her down on the soft sarpet of moss that covered the caverns floor. "Our honeymoon suite."

Smiling, she pulled him to her, and they let their love flourish.  



	9. The Day Love Died

9. The Day Love Died

Garfield carried Raven up the slop of the hill, towards a nearby peak where she could look out at the world, at the beauty of the land. She still slumbered, but he could feel it. Today was the day...her last day. He knew the hour was approaching as well, and he wanted her to see the beauty of the world before she died.

He set her down at the peak, still sleeping, as he wiped away the tears he could feel forming. This day of all days, he needed to give her a smile.

Raven woke slowly. "Gar..."

"I know, love. It's...time."

He helped her to sit up, and let her rest against his shoulder. She gazed out across the plains of Africa.

"It's...beautiful..."

"I know...I always loved it here."

"No...the whole world...the Earth...so much beauty...I wish...I had more time to enjoy it...to experience it."

"Me too, Rae...me, too."

She chuckled. "You called me Rae...you haven't done that in a while."

"Do...do you know why I started?"

"No..."

"Your name was Raven, and that's what everyone called you...but you were more than that to me...I wanted something to call you that was...special, to let you know how special you were to me."

"Gar..." Raven started to tear up.

"No, RAven, please don't cry. It will be okay, I'm sure. YOu're gonna go to a better place...and someday I'll join you there. I promise."

"...I'll be waiting..." She started to close her eyes, and her temperature started to drop.

"It seems I made it just in time."

Garfield spun when he heard that voice. He held RAven close as he gazed upon the white robed man holding a silver dagger with runic markings.

"Carrion!" He snarled at the man/dragon. "Haven't you done enough? Can't you just let her die in peace?"

"No I have not..." Carrion waved his hand, and Garfield found himself pinned against a tree by magic as Raven fell back against the ground with a sudden cry of pain. "And no, I cannot..."

Carrion stood over Raven, muttering over the dagger. Garfield felt ancient magic building, and his animal instincts screamed as he felt the invoking of gods.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

Suddenly Carrion cried out in a language Garfield didn't understand...and plunged the dagger into Raven's heart.

"RAVEN!" 


	10. Death Song

10. Death Song

Carrion stood there with the silve dagger plunged into Raven's heart...and blood poured from his chest, staining his robe red. Sighing, he fell over, the dagger pulling from Raven's chest, not even leaving a rent in the fabric of her outfit.

Garfield felt himself free of the magic gripping him, and ran to Raven's side. She suddenly sat up, gasping. Her color seemed much better, and she smelled much more strongly of life. "How...?"

"Raven!" Garfield pulled her into his arms, not knowing what had happened and not really caring.

Raven, however, needed answers. Pulling Garfield over with her, she went to Carrion. "Carrion! What did you do?" She rolled him over, and the hood of his robe fell back...revealing a green face surrounding familiar green eyes...that seemed far too old. "B-Beast Boy?"

Carrion chuckled. "Haven't been called that in over 1,000 years...not since I put this in my head..." He gestured to the black stone embeded in his forehead, right where Raven had her chakra stone. Raven looked at it, and her eyes widened.

"It's a dragon's bloodstone!"

Carrion nodded. "Malchior's. When you died...I tried everything I could think of to bring you back. I thought...if I were a dragon, I'd have time to find a way to fix what went wrong. And what do you know...in the end...I did. I took your death...and gave you mine." He coughed, and blood came out of his mouth.

Raven stared at him, knowing what he wasn't saying. What he had to do to get Malchior's bloodstone, what he did to himself in using it to become a dragon. "...why?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

Carrion chuckled again. "DO you have to ask?" The wind stirred, seeming to sigh through the trees almost musically.

"I could take the rain on the roof of my empty house That didn't bother me I could take a few tears now and then and just let em out"

Carrion smiled as he continued, watching his younger self with his beloved.

"I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though Goin on with you gone still upset me There were days every now and again I'd pretend I was okay But that's not what got me."

He coughed up a bit of blood.

"What hurt the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watchin you fade away"

He placed his hand on Raven's, which was interlinked with Garfield's.

"And never knowin'  
What could've been And not seein' that lovin' you Was what I was trying to do"

He gazed lovingly, longingly at Raven.

"It was hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I went I couldn't do it It was hard to force that smile when I saw our old friends and I was alone Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with that regret"

He pointed to his younger self.

"But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken"

He felt death creep up on him.

"What hurt the most Was bein' so close And havin' so much to say And lettin' you fade away!"

He smiled at the young couple.

"And never knowin'  
What could've been And not seein' that lovin' you Was what I was tryin' to do."

The wind died down. Carrion coughed some more, as he felt death reaching for him. "Fueling your half demon body now, Raven, is a dragon's life force. All that I had left, which is quite a bit. Live wisely and well, and you will have a long, full life, just like anyone else. What you do with the life you have now is up to you." He gazed at them both for a while, and then suddenly his eyes widened, and he began to laugh. "I don't believe it! Guess I saved more lives than I knew this day!" He continued to laugh, long and loud, as his body dissolved into light and he dissappearred. The stone from his forehead fell, and mingeld with the spilled blood. When Raven picked it up, it had turned from black to green.

"Wow..." Garfield said after they had stared for a long time. "I always knew I'd die laughing."

Raven smacked him in the back of the head. "I can't believe I married an idiot." She paused, as the implications of the scenario set in. She was married...to Beast Boy, but...

He looked up at her. "Do you want to change that?"

She looked shocked. "NO!" Then she glanced at him sidelong. "But...if you have regrets..."

He cupped her face in his hands. "Minutes or hours...days or years...that's what I promised and that's what I meant." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She leaned into the kiss, and just lived in the moment for a time. When they pulled away for air, she looked at him. "So...what do we do now?"

"Hmm?"

"We have our whole lives ahead of us...but what do we do with them? Go back to the Titans? Retire from hero work? What?"

Garfield thought about it for a while, then glanced at the sun. It was going down. Scooping his wife into his arms, he carried her back towards their love nest. "We sleep on it."

"And?" she said, giggling at his forcefullness.

"Decide in the morning." He held her close. They had a future now, and they would take it the same way anyone did.

One day at a time. 


	11. Epilogue: A Beautiful Future

Epilogue: A beautiful future...

Garfield woke slowly, rolling over in his sleep. Something seemed...off. Opening his eyes blearily, he noticed what it was: his wife wasn't there with him. Shooting up off the mossy floor, he ran out of the waterfall cave...and saw her leaning over in the bushes, retching.

"Raven! What's wrong? Are you sick?" If Carrion had messed up when he revived her life force...

Raven started to chuckle, then she stood up, tilting her head back and laughing. Garfield could only stare at her. Her hair had grown out over the past year, and she hadn't bothered with cutting it. As she stretched back, laughing, so full of life she seemed to be glowing, he knew he'd never seen her look more beautiful.

As her laughter subsided, she went to the lake and splashed some water on her face before saying, "So that's what he meant..."

"Raven?"

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and smiled. "Come here."

He came over and sat next to her, somewhat confused.

"Remember how we said we'd decide what to do in the morning?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's been decided for us."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Remember when Carrion said that he saved more lives than he expected yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about-" Garfield's eyes went wide. "YOu mean-? We are-"

"That's right, love." Taking his hand on hers, she placed it on her abdomen. "We are."

The End 


End file.
